I Wanna Be Sedated
by Velvet Angel
Summary: My only (so far) official Buffy/Spike fic. From the "never" die Buffy/Angel fan. A hahaha. Well, yes. Anyway, yeah, just read it. It's from season... five so *shrugs* none of the season six stuff comes into it. I'm almost tempted to continue this one. Let


(Challenge is here, followed by response)  
  
BUFFY Plot: Riley dumping Buffy, or the other way around, and Buffy and Spike  
  
getting together  
  
Must have: ~Buffy getting closer and closer to Spike during her mother's illness. Because Spike is there and Riley's off playing vampire junkie ~Riley's dirty little secret coming out into view ~A scene like this (from another fanfic): "He'd been to the hospital earlier that day to check on Buffy's mom and found her there, asleep in Spike's arms. The blonde vampire had her cuddled up in his lap and the look of triumph in his ice-blue eyes had burned him all the way down to the depths of his soul." ~Buffy and Spike finally kissing...and maybe more. ~NO ANGEL! I love the guy. I love Buffy and Angel (and Buffy/Angel) but I want a purely B/S thing, for once. No Angel wrapped up in it.  
  
Response (so far):  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and sighed as she sank into the hard plastic chair of the hospital waiting room. She laid her head in her hands and just sat there. No sooner had she done this then she heard quiet, tentative steps toward her.  
  
"Whoever is walking toward me, better have a damn good reason for bothering me,' she thought, head still in her hands  
  
"Buffy?" Asked a hesitant voice.  
  
"What?" She almost snarled. She raised her head up to she the panic stricken face of her younger sister. Well, fake younger sister, but still. She looked like she was about to cry. Buffy's face softened.  
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry Dawn," Buffy said, opening up her arms. Dawn launched herself into them, and somehow managed to settle in her sister's lap. Buffy stroked Dawn's hair, murmuring soothing things to her. She heard someone shuffle their feet and sort of cough. Buffy looked up.  
  
"Thanks, Riley. I think it's best if you went though. Nothing to do here but sit and wait." Buffy said apologetically.  
  
"No, it's okay. I -" Riley started.  
  
"No. Go." Buffy cut him off. "I've got everything under control. Go and take a walk outside or something. Thanks for looking out for Dawn for a while, though."  
  
Riley sighed and turned and walked away. He got a few feet and stopped and turned back around. "If you need anything."  
  
"I'll call. Gotcha." Buffy said, through an almost forced smile. She watched Riley smile sadly and then turn and leave. After she saw him turn the corner to leave, she sighed and slumped in her chair. Being around Riley lately had been making her so tense. Things weren't going right and she knew it. But they'd have to talk later. 'There are more important things to take care of,' she thought, looking down at Dawn. She smiled.  
  
Dawn was asleep in her arms. *** Spike glared at Harmony. Her whining was *really* getting annoying. Spike stopped at the door and seemed to bounce back and face her.  
  
"What the hell do you WANT?" He growled at her  
  
"I want you to stay here and help me plan the destruction of the Slayer." Harmony chirped, ever perky.  
  
Spike shook his head. "I don't have TIME for this!" He hissed, and turned back to the door.  
  
"But Spikey." Harmony whined, starting to pull his arm back. Spike grabbed her arms twisting them and slamming them into her sides and pushing her back until she hit the wall with a thud. Harmony looked up at him, shocked. "Spike?" Spike looked down at her and kissed her brutally for a few seconds before pulled away and stomping out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Harmony slid down the wall, touching her lips. *** Riley stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was pissed. He knew that much. About what? He had no idea. He walked blindly through the streets, not paying any attention to where he was going. He walked into an alley and then looked up, slightly amused at where his feet had taken him.  
  
He paused for a second and then went up the steps and opened the door to what could only be described as a crack house for vampire junkies. *** Spike stomped through down, muttering. "Bloody hell. That git is always wanting me to do this or do that. She thinks that just because I have this bleeding chip in my head, that I'll just rollover and play dead. Not bloody likely!"  
  
He was blindly going through town, not paying any attention to where he was going and not really caring either. But the place that he finally ended up did not surprise him in the least. He glanced at the sign as he entered the building.  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital ***  
  
Buffy carefully shifted Dawn into a chair. She stared down at her sleeping form for a minute before turn around and walking away. She folded her arms to her chest and walked, staring intensly at the pattern or lack thereof on the floor.  
  
As she was walking to the exit her shoulder bumped someone and she muttered an apology.  
  
"It's okay," drawled a familiar English voice.  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy exclamed, staring at the vampire she had just bumped into. "What the hell are you doing here?" 


End file.
